


death or love

by Devakiriddle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devakiriddle/pseuds/Devakiriddle
Summary: izuki a young male is trying to think of a way to keep his lover rosalynn out of harm's way when old threats come at his family again so he goes to a old friend of his family and rosalynn family on what to do in this situation he is in right now it just will he keep her out of it or will she come into it find out in the story





	death or love

The time of the day was going to be night time soon but that wasn't stopping two people from talking to each other in the library of the city witch the two people where in side the library at this moment in the far back of it sitting in two chairs by a table the female had a book in her lap closed looking at the male a crossed from her she started to speak to him”you know she would have to know soon about what is going on with you and your family “the female said to the male with worry in her tone but that didn't stop the male from what he was going to say to her”you don't think i don't know that at all moonlay but i just can’t tell her right now not with them on the rise for my family or just him coming to get my family moonlay so i just can't tell her i have to keep her safe from them and him so not right now moonlay”as the male said that moonlay was trying think of what to do and what to say to the male to make them tell there friend his lover that she was in trouble if she didn't know what was happening to izuki right now and his family what was going after him right now she soon sigh and shook her head”even so izuki it best that she knows about what is happening to you and your family because remember you are marrying her witch means she would be part of this family meaning she has to know about them and him”


End file.
